


Runaway Rat!

by Rosy_Posy



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, If you don't like rats you can get off my lawn, OOC, Rat, getaway pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Posy/pseuds/Rosy_Posy
Summary: Chase's pet rat gets out of his apartment and his neighbor helps him find her.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Runaway Rat!

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did NOT write a fic to simultaneously show my unending love for rats and finally put the character that I created to be with Chase with him. I haven't the FAINTEST clue what you're talking about.
> 
> I'll prob write more with them cause I have 20000 AU's with the 2 of them so...

Chase would sometimes let his rat out and walk around the apartment. He usually put her in a rat ball but it broke and he didn’t want to keep Sugar in her cage all day. So he stupidly let her wander without one. He was careful to watch her and make sure she didn’t get hurt. But after a while of following her around, he convinced himself that she wouldn’t get into any trouble, the floors were clean, his apartment was so sparse and empty it would be a challenge to get lost or stuck somewhere. So he left her to explore alone. Bree always said he was too naive but he wanted to believe Sugar was an exceptionally smart rat. And she was.

She was smart enough to bolt out the door when a few drunk college kids stumbled in thinking it was their apartment. Luckily, Chase saw them come in and Sugar get out, so he knew she was gone. But he wasn’t able to catch her.

“Hey, you let my rat out!” Chase shoved them out the door and went to look for Sugar. They said a few drunken apologies and went to the right door. “We’ll keep an eye out for it dude.” One of them said. Chase grit his teeth, not letting his anger get the best of him.  _ She, not it. And I don’t want your help. You’re going inside anyway so what does it matter! _

“Sugar, Sugar!” Chase doubted that she knew her name much less would come to the call, but he couldn’t help himself. He had to try everything. He was careful of where he stepped and watched the ground closely. The floor was a dark blue so he should be able to see her white coat easily.

While walking through the halls he heard a door open behind him. “Careful!” He whispered yelled at a neighbor whose name he didn’t know. “My rat got out. She’s really small and quiet.” The stranger looked surprised, but quietly closed the door and started looking around at the ground.

“Let me guess, her name’s Sugar?” She asked.

“Yeah, sorry I’m being loud, I’m just really worried about her.” She gave him a small smile. “It’s cute you’re worried about your rat, what does she look like? Sugar?” Chase laughed and nodded. “I’ll help you find her.” He thanked her and they went back to searching. They got to right before the hallway that led to the stairs and Chase was eternally grateful that he lived on the top floor.

“Did you hear that?” She asked.

“No, what?” He was so busy focusing on little squeaks he was tuning out everything else.

“The elevator, it opened.” Chase peeked his head to the hallway and saw the door to the stairs closed, and the hallway empty. “Oh, no.” He spun around and bolted towards the elevator. “Stop! Don’t close the doors!” Chase ran with the woman close behind him. Right as he got to it he heard a scream and some kid ran out. Both of them slipped into the elevator as the doors closed. And there was Sugar, backed into the corner.

“Thank god! You’re okay.” He rushed over and picked her up. He felt stupid but he didn’t care, he kissed the top of her head and held her to his chest. He loved all animals and her in particular, he couldn’t bear to lose her. The lady pushed a button and walked over.

“So you’re the troublemaker rat.” Chase smiled at her and held out Sugar a bit so she could pet her.

“Thank you so so much, uh.” Chase couldn’t remember her name so he assumed she didn’t tell him.

“Anna, I live a few doors down from you but I’ve never said hi.” She held out her hand and Chase shook it, careful to make sure Sugar was comfortable in one hand.

“I’m Chase. Thank you so much, Anna. I might not have gotten to the elevator in time if it wasn’t for you.” They made it back to their floor and stepped out.

“It’s no problem, I’m happy to help any animal.” They walked over to Anna’s door while Chase spoke quiet coos to Sugar, kissing her head from time to time. When they reached it, Anna turned to him.

“It was really nice meeting you Chase, and you too Sugar.” She reached over and pet her, her hand grazing Chase’s.

“You too, Sugar and I are very grateful for your help. She’s... really important to me, my brothers got her for me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I didn’t find her.” He didn’t meet her eyes, instead staring at Sugar’s bright red ones. She stared right back, he loved her oh so much and he hoped she loved him back. Rats are Chase’s best friends.

“I have a dog, I understand that feeling when they get away from you.” Chase looked up at her, they stared into each other eyes for a few moments before looking away, blushing. He got embarrassed so quickly, the blush spreading from his face down his neck.

“If you ever need help finding him, just knock on my door. 217.” She smiled, “I will.” Chase slowly turned away. I wanted to ask for her number, ask her out, something. But he didn’t.

“Hey, wait!” Anna chased after him. “Gimme your phone, let me put my number in it. Ya’know, incase Sugar, or my dog Cinnamon get out and we need the others help.” Chase grabbed his phone from his back pocket in a daze. He felt his face heat up for the second time that day. He unlocked it and handed it to her. “And, if you wanted to like, get dinner sometime? Or - or  _ something,  _ give me a call. Or text me, if you’re anti-social like that.” She flashed Chase a dazzling smile, and damn was she confident. Chase didn’t know if he could keep up with it, but he liked it.

“Yeah… Yeah, that would be great. Not the pets getting out. The dinner, you can expect a text, I’m anti-social like that.” They grinned at each other before turning their separate ways.


End file.
